Martin "Marty" Lovett
Name: Martin Jameson Lovett Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th Grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, Studying, Playing World of Warcraft, Cooking, Graphic Novels Appearance: Marty stands at about 5'4, and weighs approximately 149 pounds. His caucasian skin is noticeably paler then most people's, although not enough to grab anyone's attention for very long. If anything, Marty looks like the kind of person you'd only ever remember when you're in the same vicinity as him. His brownish-blonde hair is cut very short; short enough that you could mistake him for being bald should you observe him from a distance. He's not exactly attractive, although he's not exactly ugly either. His facial features are mostly small (Small brown eyes, small nose, thin lips ect...) with the exception of his ears, which whilst not abnormal certainly stand out compared to the rest of his face. He rarely has to shave but always makes sure to keep his face nice and clean shaven. Whilst his head has a generally roundish shape, his face is mildly gaunt. Due to his lack of exercise, he's very unfit for his age, not to mention somewhat skinny. He also happens to be left handed, although this has rarely caused him any problems in the past. As for his clothing, he's most often seen wearing a short-sleeved black and white checkered shirt and khaki pants. Most people don't tend to notice, but he also happens to wear contact lenses as opposed to wearing glasses. He mainly does this in order to avoid negative preconceptions of people who wear glasses, although it doesn't help much. He rarely wears trainers, much preferring his dull yet practical black shoes instead. He often wears his shirt untucked, unless he's somewhere important such as a party. Biography: Marty was born on 12th November in 1990 to Andrea Lovett (An American teacher from Wisconsin) and Neil Lovett (A British sociologist from London) in London, England. He spent the first five years of his life there until his family moved to Wisconsin, America for work related reasons, and later, when he was sixteen they moved again to St Paul, Minnesota where he attended Bayview Secondary School. He doesn't remember much about Britain other then it tended to rain alot, and you'd only guess from his accent he was partially British from the way he pronounced certain words or spelt them differently (He still continues to spell 'color' as 'colour' to name one example). His life in Wisconsin was normal, or at least it was for the first couple or so years until his first year at Fifth Grade, where a certain moment changed his perspective towards life substantially. It wasn't the most traumatic thing that could ever happen to someone. He'd heard stories about how people he knew had to experience their parents separating at an early age, and even worse stories of people he knew having to deal with the death of one (or in one case, both) of their parents dying. However, what happened on 4th February 2000 still has an important effect on his life. He had just become acquainted at his new school, and like all newcomers was shy about meeting new people. After a few days spent on his own, he was finally approached by a group of students who wanted him to be their friend. At first he was relieved at having new friends whom he could hang out with and speak to, but after a while he soon realised that this really was too good to be true. On the 3rd of February, the school celebrated the opening day for its recently built theatre. The theatre itself was its own separate building, and many people (Students included) felt it represented the greatness and contemporaneity of the school as a whole. However, Marty's friends saw the theatre merely as a target for vandalism, and wanted Marty to come along and help them spray graffiti all over the building. He declined at first, even after they told him if he didn't want to spray any graffiti himself he could just act as the lookout. However, he eventually gave in to peer pressure when they emotionally blackmailed him, telling him that if he didn't help out they'd refuse to be his friends anymore. So that night, they sneaked under the cover of darkness into the school grounds and started to spray inappropriate and offensive graffiti onto the theatre walls. All the while, Marty stood watch, praying that nobody caught him out this late at night. However, things got worse when two of his friends started bickering, eventually leading to one of them throwing his spray can at the other. It missed, and instead broke one of the windows of the building. They began to panic, and fled quickly, forgetting to retrieve the spray can that was used to break the window in the first place. The next day, the school was in uproar. Neither Marty or any of this friends realised just how popular the new theatre was in the first place, although they were glad to find out that the school only suspected one person of having committed the crimes. The principle held an assembly centred about the event, and asked if anybody knew who committed the vandalism. Marty promised not to tell any of his friends, and as such was completely and utterly shocked about what happened next. Almost immediately, all his friends claimed he had done it, which soon led to Marty becoming the most loathed and unpopular student of the school for the next six years. Not only did he receive a detention and threatened to be expelled should he ever do such a thing again, none of the other students wanted to be associated with him, bullies considered him a prime target, teachers were no longer sympathetic towards him and to top it off his former friends didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Whilst this didn't have any adverse effects on his education, after all he still managed to get an A+ for his History Exams, it greatly affected his general views on life. Because of this, Marty grew to become quite misanthropic and pessimistic, not to mention incredibly paranoid and distrusting of everyone around him. He was always under the impression that anybody who was trying to be friendly towards him just did so for some selfish reasons, and that everybody he knew had the potential to stab him in the back should he believe him. It didn't help that a year after the event his sister Natalie was born, and suddenly all the attention he used to get as a child was spent on her instead. That being said however, later on in his life Natalie proved to be one of the only people whom he ever really trusted. She always comforted him when he was upset, and liked to entertain him with funny stories she made up. She also moved him in the write direction whenever he was struggling to make a decision, and with the exception of one or two minor cases always ended well for him. However, even with her support, he still struggled with life at school. However, things changed for the better in 2006. After the disastrous event, he refused to tell his parents about how he was treated at school out of depression. They were aware of what he'd done, but after a few weeks had forgiven him and assumed that everybody else felt the same. At the age of sixteen, he (After some prompting from Natalie) finally admitted to his father (who'd been suspicious about his behaviour for the past six years) about how awful his life was at school. After a few weeks discussion, his parents decided to move to Minnesota, partially because of his school life and partially because of a lucrative job offer which Marty's mother couldn't refuse (This job offer, however, wasn't at Bayview. It was at a different high school that happened to be in the same area.). When Marty got to Bayview, instead of trying to make new friends he intentionally stayed away from the other students, afraid that the same event might repeat itself. Various people tried to approach and get to know him, but after numerous refusals to be accepted he was simply forgotten amongst the crowd. Just the way he liked it. However, he did make one friend who would become the only person apart from his sister whom he'd ever truly trust, a fellow student by the name of Joshua Krakowski. He and Joshua met in the library after discovering that they both have an interest the Alan Moore Graphic Novel Watchmen, and whilst at first he was hesitant to make friends with him it soon came apparent that Joshua was far too laid back and easygoing to be the type of person to stab him in the back like his previous friends had. Despite their differences in personality and general outlook towards life, the two quickly became good friends who looked out for one another. Marty tended to rely on Joshua for emotional support, due to the way that Joshua's calming chilled out personality often cools down Marty whenever he felt particularly neurotic. And, in response, Joshua occasionally relies on Marty to help him out with his homework, due to his absent minded nature often making it hard for him to concentrate on anything he doesn't find remotely interesting. As for Marty's interests, after his experience at 5th Grade he became quite a fan of the works of Alan Moore, whom he shared similar political beliefs with. At Bayview he studies Ancient History, and as of yet has never had a grade below a B- (Which he claims to be a typo in the exam paper). However, when it came to other subjects he tended to get more average scores. He's an avid player of World of Warcraft, where he often spends hours upon hours levelling up his characters. His parents taught him from an early age how to cook basic things like bacon and eggs, seeing as the two often had to leave him alone in the house for extended periods of time. He's still a competent cook nowadays, although he's no where near as good as any of the other students studying Cooking at Bayview. He's also Agnostic, claiming that religion has never been one of his biggest concerns in life, whilst at the same time admitting that he actually never really decided whether or not he actually believes in the existence of god at all. This came partially due to his parents mixed beliefs, his mother being a liberal Christian whilst his father is an atheist. Whilst he isn't fond of most mainstream music, such as pop music and rap, he has quite a fondness for Alternative Rock bands. Amongst his favourites include Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Coldplay, Arctic Monkeys and Muse. When it comes to movies, he tends to prefer more cynical films such as those directed by the Coen Brothers and good adaptations of his favourite Graphic Novels. Some of his favourites include Brazil, No Country For Old Men and v for Vendetta. He doesn't tend to watch much TV, although he does occasionally find a show he can't help but enjoy. One example being Dexter, which he found to be an intriguing character study. He also used to watch Battlestar Gallactica, but he got bored of it after a few seasons when the plot for him started to drag on a bit too long. Advantages: Whilst he is definitely on the whole distrustful and paranoid about everyone around him, sometimes that can come in handy in certain situations, especially in events where one's survival is a priority. Plus, to those whom he does deem trustworthy he can prove to be quite loyal and helpful. His cooking skills are above average, and he could tell more or less whether or not food is in the right condition to eat or not. Disadvantages: As mentioned above, he is very distrustful and paranoid, which would mean that making allies would be difficult for him, especially seeing as he barely bothered to get to know any of his fellow students. Also, in stressful situations he can be prone to panic, although he can under concentration keep his cool. Most of all however is that he is somewhat out of shape, and can't run for extended peroids of time or carry heavy loads without tireing quickly. Designated Number: Male Student no. 7 --- Designated Weapon: Tent Conclusion: Well, at least B007 will have a nice and comfortable place to sleep after he wears himself out with all that exercise! Too bad a good night's sleep doesn't exactly compensate for a loaded gun... The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fioriboy Kills: Michelle O'Cain Killed By: Nick Reid Collected Weapons: Tent (assigned Weapon, lost), shovel (from Kevin Harding), jutte (from Joshua Krakowski, taken by Nick Reid) Allies: Joshua Krakowski, Aston Bennett, Anna Chase, Michelle O'Cain. Enemies: Michelle O'Cain, Quincy Jones, Nick Reid Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marty, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Enjoy the Movie *Earlier that evening... *Let the Dance Begin! *The Dance Must go on! *Closing Time *A Hard Day's Night V4: *Woods of Paranoia *Conquistador *Life's a Beach *Wind in the Willow *And As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse *Later, Buddy *Requiem for a Rock Star *Later, Buddy (second visit to thread) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marty Lovett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Much like his friend and often companion, Josh, Marty was a lot more interesting and distinctive when on his own. I won't reiterate most of what I've already said about the duo. Marty, however, benefited from having some more connections of his own, including a crush. I do feel like he'd've gotten more mileage out of this had she not died so quickly, but it was still something external for him to play off of and differentiate himself with. Marty had a lot of potential, especially as he sort of considered taking a more active role in the game. He wasn't my favorite of Firo's V4 characters, but probably took second place. I think, without the same-handler interactions with Josh, and with a bit more love and attention, Marty could've easily become a very serviceable protagonist sort for V4. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students